regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 070
Genie Salway Recap We rejoin Genie as he is fleeing through the Dark Moors, hopelessly lost, but for the moment at least free of the freaky demon children. Eventually dawn arrives and he finds a place to rest and recover. He awakens and sets off. He comes across a fisherman, who gives him directions to the nearest town. So cold, wet, and starving, Genie trudges towards the town. He manages to reach the town and find an inn, and after filling his belly, getting a decent night's rest, he feels more like himself. He decides to return to Marble Manor, but hires two mercenaries first. On the road they encounter a wagon being attacked by a giant scorpion, and Genie decides to rush to their aid, but falls to the scorpion, but fortunately his mercenaries manage to fell the Beast. He awakens four days later in the town of Forest Hill, to find his coin purse empty, but the mercenaries waiting. So once more he heads off, even though there is little chance of finding his beloved Fancy. by Matthew Burger ]] There is one hitch in his plan though, the fact that he is out of gold, but he manages to convince the mercenaries to continue on by offering his sword, but alas on the journey they are awkwardly ambushed by Kobolds. Despite the kobolds ineptitude, they managed to quickly down Genie's mercenaries, leaving him no choice but to withdraw from the battlefield alive, but filled with the shame of being bested by kobolds, Genie returns to Forest Hill, with his tail between his legs, contemplating turning to banditry to survive. In town he goes to a Fletcher to buy a crossbow, and takes the Fletcher & two friends out of town to test it before he buys, but once a few minutes out, Genie driven by his need to get vengeance on the kobolds, but not having the funds to do so, goes berserk and starts attacking his companions, slaughtering them all. He returns to the Fletcher's house and find some gold and quarrels for his new crossbow, before resting. He awakes in the dark, well rested, and eager to head off to hunt down the kobolds, and exact his bloody vengeance. He manages to find the bodies of his ex-mercenaries. He follows the trail, stalking through the forest. He eventually comes across the kobold campsite, who are happily dancing around a bonfire. He wades into the camp, and attacking with magic and steel, leaving carnage in his wake, and before he knows it, he is standing in eerie silence, surrounded by bits of Kobold and treasure. After filling his pockets with blood-spattered loot, he kneels in the cooling gore and offers a prayer to his new goddess of vengeance, Velthara. He returns to town, and gets a room for the night and the first thing he does when he wakes is to go purchase a horse, and rename her Fancy. Next he heads to a small temple to purchase some holy water and a holy symbol for his goddess Velthara, in exchange for one of his looted sapphires which the pagan priests greedily accepts. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Genie Salwag Episodes